


Cat Nap

by Artemis1000



Series: Snapshots - Prompt fic [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: When did we get a cat? Poe, Kylo and a floofy kitten.





	Cat Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for witchascending who prompted me with _When did we get a cat?, Darkpilot? And a floofy kitten. (if you feel like it)_

Woozy after too long in the air, Poe is already half asleep as he shuffles from the ‘fresher to bed, still wet and currently toweling his hair.

He makes it exactly two steps back into the room before something fuzzy brushes against his legs.

Well-trained child of Yavin 4 that he is, Poe doesn’t scream, doesn’t kick and panics quietly.

Everything on Yavin 4 screams and kicks better than people do anyway, and a lot of it will bite if you startle it.

He looks down just in time to catch sight of a black tail disappearing under the bed. A moment later a pair of suspicious eyes are peering at him.

Poe blinks.

Okay. Okay. This is not weird.

“When did we get a cat?” he asks casually, as if the cat hadn’t just taken five years off his life.

Kylo looks up from the flexi he is reading in bed, and gives him an innocent look. “What cat?”

Poe counts to ten. “The one under the bed?”

“Oh. That cat.”

Kylo’s sabacc face is shit. It’s probably why he used to wear the ridiculous duck mask, but now he’s just stuck with a terrible sabacc face and… There we go. Now he’s stuck with a terrible sabacc face and Poe’s towel over his head.

Poe chuckles to himself. “You could have told me that you’re going to get us a cat. You didn’t have to wait till I’m gone on a week-long mission and sneak one into our quarters, hoping that a week’s long enough to make me forget we didn’t have one.”

Kylo pulls off the towel. He opens his mouth, hesitates, snaps it shut again.

Poe patiently waits out the scowling phase and the bit-into-a-lemon phase, but he hasn’t had any sleep but naps in Black One's cockpit all week. Sighing, he sits down on the edge of the bed, as far away from the startled kitten as possible, and holds down a hand for it to sniff.

“I would have told you in the morning.”

“Hm,” is all Poe says, since the cat has moved out of its hiding place to sniff at his fingers. He doesn’t want to startle it.

“I didn’t name her yet,” Kylo offers hopefully, as if that can make up for a surprise cat.

It kind of does, truth be told, since they had spoken of getting a pet, both wanting one, but always too caught up in other things to let it go beyond talk.

The sleek black kitten is watching him suspiciously, she is flexing her tiny little claws in warning, or maybe in preparation.

Once again, Poe looks on in amazement. “Oh hey. It’s you. As a cat.”

There’s an uncharitable snort from the bed, but nothing could wipe away Poe’s giddy smile now as he basks in soft whiskers tickling his fingers, and then a moment later in being allowed to pet a very fluffy little head.

“Hey, can we name her Darth Cat?”

Kylo’s, “no,” is absolutely withering.

That's okay. Nothing could wipe away Poe’s grin.


End file.
